Ciel's Unkown Misery
by puppetmaster9999
Summary: A strange homeless boy is clings to Sebastian. Ciel is not happy with all the attention this child is getting. Why does this boy look so much like his butler? Owning a toy company Ciel can't do anything about this little pest. This was previously uploaded by Micheal Lizzy for me.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel's Unknown Misery

I don't hate Daniel, but if I had my choice he wouldn't be living with me. I was at a crime seen with Sebastian, and a homeless boy started to follow him. Sebastian didn't seam to mind. He must be around three for four years old. As an Earl, I can't turn away a child or my company will suffer. The demon calls the homeless kid Daniel. I haven't heard him talk at all.

Daniel clings to _my_ butler like a lost puppy. The boy has black hair that's too long- like Sebastian, and smirks-like Sebastian, but he is very short-unlike Sebastian. Daniel is annoyingly needy and has my butler getting this and that for him. So now he and Sebastian are shopping for pants because, _"He keeps growing." _

I'm drifting through a mall because I don't want to spend the day in toddler department stores them. People are staring at my eye patch. There is no cash in my pocket. I should have stayed home. A photography store is going out of business. I remember when I had first seen a camera. I had to bid on it. They were so much more work back then.

A tea place is giving away free samples. It tastes like hot, liquid crap. I like the tea that Sebastian brings me. Making my way to a Lint Chocolate store I am disappointed to see that there is no samples today.

I can kill some time in the pet store. Oh wait, there isn't one anymore. I wonder what happened to all the animals. Maybe they all got put in a shelter where they could get actual care and a chance at be brought home. I'm already here so I look on a candle cart nearby. There are baskets of candles that people can smell. I open one called _Soft Blanket_. I would like a soft blanket now. I don't smell anything.

Another one is called _Buttermilk. _I open the lid and am taken aback by it's aroma. The smell reminds me of something that Sebastian once made for me. I want this candle.

When my butler and Daniel find me, I am a bit surprised by how much they look alike. They aren't done shopping yet and they need to go to another store. When we are there, an overly eager sales women asked Sebastian what we are looking for. She says that it might not be in stock and looks it up. I want to get out of here.

Just when I don't think I could be more miserable for no explicate reason; the radio plays One Direction. Some girl squeals. Boy band fan girls are the worst kind. Whatever the hell pant size Daniel is, it's a hard one to find.

Finally the three of us are in the parking lot. Sebastian smiles when he puts Daniel in he's car seat. The moment Sebastian starts the car I turn on the radio. A Halestorm song comes on. I turn the volume way up. This wakes up a once sleeping Daniel, and makes him cry. The demon turns the radio off. _That's not fair! Why does that brat get to decide whether or not I play music?_

I slam the door on Sebastian when we get home. Tears don't form in my eyes. Ciel Phamtomhive does not cry over a little boy and a radio. Or a preoccupied butler. He obviously has a cat shaped hole in his heart and is trying to shove a child into it. _Don't lie to yourself_ a voice in my head says. I want it to shut up.

Have I been replaced?

I'm sitting in front of a mirror and stare at my different colored eyes. Normal people don't have a purple pentacle as one eye and another one red. I am a freak among humans and demons. I look at the scares that I got when I was human. The gunshot in my side and the burn from the people that kidnapped me before I contracted Sebastian. I'm a freak to everyone with my discolored eyes and gross scars.  
Some one used love me and wanted to marry me, but I died long before that.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a terrible day at the mall, and being the evil and vindictive person I am, I decided to put Ciel in a dark place. Then a certain fan girl ( You know who you are) said that I should write more. So I did. I forgot the disclaimers at my stories so don't be fooled. I don't own anything. **

I hear a creak of a doorknob turn and a speak of the door open.

"Young Master, may I come in?"

I try to say something, but no sound comes out. He comes in anyway.

" Do you remember, when Claude tried to take you, and then Hannah?"

"You point?"

"There pentacles were different from each other."

"Did you come here just to remind me of what happened with the Trancys," I asked.

"Well it has come to my attention," he goes on, "that Daniel-"

"Shut up about Daniel!" I screamed. Grabbing something off the floor I hurl it at him. He steps out of the way and catches it, as usual. As if nothing happened he continues. "Daniel is a demon. And the pentacle on his hand is almost identical to mine "

"This is an order. Get out of this room!" I am seething.

One of my shoes is thrown at the wall. With my demon strength, it makes a hole. I fall on the floor and lay there for a while. I take a look at what I threw at Sebastian. It's a picture frame. The accrual picture is hard to make out but I remember what it used to look like. It was a picture from Bard and Maylene's wedding. I was dead then but some how Sebastian got this picture. He told me that Finney managed to stand still long enough to take the photograph. I wish I went.

This is childish. I can't just hide in my room from the inevitable. I stand up and call for him. "Yes young master." His face is blank.

"He's your son isn't he?" Sebastian nods. Don't brake down. Not in front of him.

"I would believe it would be from the Nun, sir."

"How? She must be long dead by now. And he's only three." Sebastian looks at the floor. He doesn't want to tell me but I have to know.

"I-I have some theories."

"Tell me them. This is an order."

"Demons grow much slower than humans and having a demon growing inside of her could have given her a unnaturally long life. Or Daniel could have been born out of her dead body."

This isn't happening. My voice is only a whisper. "Are you sure he's yours?"

He nods again.

"What are you going to do?"

Sebastian looks like he just got hit by a car. "I'm not going to do anything. I am bound to you by a contract but I am also bound to Daniel by blood."

"Then I dismiss you of your duties of being my butler. You can not have a son and serve me. I have no soul for you to devour so there is no need to keep the contract."

"You can't even dress yourself."

"I'm a demon now. I can take care of myself."

"But young master…"

"Go take your bastard and contract some one else."


	3. Chapter 3

I thought I would never leave him and I would have to serve him forever. But now I have another master and another soul that I will devour. In all my years of being a demon, I have noticed some similarities in the ones who are willing to sacrifice their souls and their afterlife to be served by a demon. Parents are dead; no surprise there. This new master is smarter then Ciel, but crazier then Alois.

Although I must admit, this one will keep me entertained for a bit. "Mistress, please get up," I say. She groans and messes up her blankets even more as she get out of her bed. I have her breakfast, hot chocolate and two blueberry muffins. When she is half way done with her first muffin, a cry comes from the hallway.

"Go shut that thing up!" she screams. I really wish she was nicer to my son. Despite my best efforts, I am struggling to be my amazing self for two people all the time. The anger in her eyes is something I can't take lightly now. Not when I have Daniel to look out for. My lady steps into the hallway. Her hair is a mess and she is wearing a tight necklace to cover my seal on her. I wonder if she knows how to button her shirt all the way up.

I hand her the mail addressed to Amy Pendragon. She tears open a envelop then crumples the letter. "Is something the matter my lady?"

"Alex wants a DNA test. The papers weren't enough and he wants a DNA test."

My lady ordered me to obtain papers that would prove that she was Amy Pendragon and entitled to the recently dead Jacob Pendragon's fortune. Alex is the only other relative to Jacob Pendragon.

"Sebastian this is an order. Kill Alex and make it look like he had a car crash."

Yes my lady. Do you want me to go now?"

"Yes. But wait for him to get in his car and get to a empty road and make sure that he is dead."

The calmness in her voice makes me nervous but I nod and leave the sink of cleaned dishes, get Daniel his coat and leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm actually excited about this chapter. I looked at my other chapters and was horrofied by my mistakes. I edited them...maybe I didn't save it. I'll be more careful. I don't own Black Butler. **

The waxy feel is a good one. I spend more time then I planed just smelling the buttermilk scented candle. The match strikes the box and a flame appears on the end. I light the candle and the smell fills the room. It smells sweet. If I close my eyes, I can pretend that he's still here. He's making me something for desert. It will be out soon. He's coming into my room now. Coming to bring me tea and to tell me to try harder on the violin. I take back what I said. I do cry over preoccupied butlers. The loneliness is sucking the life out of my. I need to see him.

I don't like this Amy person at all. I can tell that she is horrible just from watching her house from across the street. The door is opening. What! Sebastian is leaving without her? Crap! He looked this way. Did he see me? I hear the sound of footsteps, _Stay calm. _

"You know, In this day and age you can get in serious trouble for doing this. My lady can press charges on stalking if she wants to."

"Is that why you're here then," I ask

"No but I would like to ask you why you're here."

"I-I-I want to reinstate our contract," I stuttered.

He smirks. " Are you still incapable of dressing yourself. Or do you just miss me?"

"A butler should not talk to his master like that," I say.

"I know longer serve you and you know it."

"Just come back."

"How about this. I am on an order. If you can complete it before I can, them I'll come back. If I finish first then you have to take care of Daniel whenever I tell you too."

"I accept your challenge." I have to get him back. He explains to me what I have to do. It seams pretty fair. None of us know what this person looks like or where he is. We have forty eight hours. I know exactly who I'm going to talk to.


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't plan to make this an ongoing story, but it's got chapters now. Happy early Halloween! **

Dark allay ways used to scare me. Now I am watching two men with glasses stand over a dead body from an dark allay. I don' know the address of either of these men so I am going to follow them home. The one dressed in red makes attempts of hugs to the other one. The one in red is not the one I'm after.

_Just ring it_, I think to myself when I'm on the porch and my finger is frozen hovering over the door bell. Sebastian would say that I'm being childish and to just ring the stupid thing. Then he would ring it for me.

I said that I can take care of myself. Now I damn well am going to, and I will start by ringing this door bell. _Ding. _William T Spears open's the door. He's surprised to see me. "Phantomhive," is all he says.

"Yes it's me. I have a favor to ask."

"Okay, come in." Will's house has all the colors ranging from white, gray, and brown except for a red table cloth on his dining room table. Everything is neat and put away. "What do you want?" he asks.

"I need to know the location of someone who is going to die very soon. His name is Alex Pendragon."

"I'm not at liberty to revel that information to any one and especially not demon scum such as yourself," his voice is monotone until he calls me scum. I would never stoop so low as to beg, so I'll try to black mail.

"I need to know where he is. If I don't then Sebastian will be free. You wouldn't want Grell to know that, won't you?"

" I don't see how that would effect me."

" So you would be okay with Grell being with a demon? There's nothing stopping Sebastian if he's not my butler anymore." _Ding _"Would that be your partner now?" Will looks uneasy. I take a step closer and whisper, "Come on Will. No one has to know. It's in both our interests." The doorbell rings again and a voice from outside says,"William I know your home. Let me in." I can't believe his timing!

"So I was right," I say, " Grell's here, at your house, and I have something that I think that he would love to hear." I have William in a checkmate. Grumbling, he hands me a folder and open's a window. He's motioning for be to go out of it. I suppose that I've tortured him enough to comply .

**Grell and Will. I just couldn't resist. **


	6. Chapter 6

**To anyone that was actually waiting for this chapter, I sincerely apologize. Reality kept getting in the way. I know it's short, I know, but I'll write a good chapter soon. I don't own anything. **

The manila folder has not left my sight for two days. I have the location, a picture, and even the information on how this Alex Pendragon is supposed to die. I need to go to Namur, Belgium, find a tallish blonde haired man, and cause a car accident. I will find this man, kill him, and get my butler back.

How I will get to Namur is a different matter entirely. It's a long way and I know that Sebastian would be able to run it faster than I could. I knew that I would have to fly. In a air plane. For a little insurance I am wearing clothes that resemble a school uniform. I am older than every one else in this airport but I still have the body of a thirteen-year-old boy, and If I'm leaving the country people might get suspicious. Hopefully I will pass for some rich kid coming home from school. It's so convenient that it's December.

The only things in my suitcase are clothes that I will struggle to put on myself later. If I brought a weapon of any kind with me, I would get searched. I don't want to get searched.

The lady tacking my ticket pauses when she sees me. The lady sees that it is a first class ticket. My title might be gone according to the public, but I still have my wealth. I do my best to smile at her. She lets me go. If I have my choice I'll never fly in a plane ever again. There are too many people and not enough space. It's so boring being all by myself.

I want to get out of this plane. NOW. I feel so sick, my ears hurt so much I want to cut them off, and everything is shaking. To make matters worse, a flight attendant winked at me and he brought me a soft pretzels. I hate pretzels.

I just hope that I have a head start over Sebastian.

**Namur is a ****actually city; I checked. I've never been on a plane before, so if it's drastically incorrect, sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7 Sebastian

**This is getting interesting, no? POV change to Sebastian. Another short chapter, Sorry. I don't own Black Butler. **

I have collected the return address of Alex Pendragon's Po box. I plan to just wait for him there. Daniel was my biggest dilemma. I certainly couldn't leave him at my new mistress's house, and I couldn't find anyone else to take care of him, but frankly I didn't want to leave him with anyone. My son and I must travel all the way to Belgium. My young mistress gave me a airplane ticket. Only one ticket. So I traded it for two ferry tickets. The ferry will get us across the water, so I am inconvenienced by the amount of driving.

Daniel's not all demon so he must need to eat, right? Halfway to my destination I pull into a rest stop to get him some lunch. "Daddy," comes a small voice from the backseat.

"Yes," I replied.

"Is that a pet store?" he asks. I looked at where he was pointing and sure enough; it was a pet store. "Would there be cats in the store," he goes on, " could we go in, just to see them?" I run my fingers through my all ready messed up hair before saying yes. His eyes light up and smiles from ear to ear before erupting in a chorus of "thank you."

I opened the door, causing a bell to ring. Daniel makes a B line for the cats. A big fluffy white one happily mews at him. He makes that biggest smile I have ever seen. I am walking over to him, but stop dead in my tracks at the sight of a beautiful sleek black kitten. So soft, so warm, so kind. Cats are truly perfect creatures. An employee opens the crate for me. I feel the cat's silky fur and stork it's head and ears. It purrs. It even smells comforting.

"S-sir? Do you want to adopt this cat?" The nervous mans' voice snaps me back to reality. Ciel's allergic to cats…but Ciels' not here. "Yes I would. And the one that my son is looking at." Daniel slowly turns. He mouths the word , _really? _Unable to even speak because of his excitement_. _

**I realize this is a bit argent, but I'm going to do it anyway. If anyone has seen Death Note (It's great) please look at my character playlists so I don't fell like a loser for making that. Thanks to anyone who has commented, I did the ole dance (or tried to). **


End file.
